No one to trust
by aurablack
Summary: The Sanzo-ikkopu meet two strngers. One a demon and the other a youkai killer. Then one reveals a secret and everything goes into turmoil.


author's note: The other day in school, Neko-gal, another fanfic writer, asked me to write this story. I was supposed to write this in fanfictionpress, but I thought of making it in Tongyeko. Disclimer: I do not own Gensomaden saiyuki, but I do own a game called Rather and Taiyo no megami, a series by Neko gal/ Iya-chan and me. If you read Genjo Sanzo hosts nick junior, you'll understand who the new chracters here are. Oh, and this story also belongs to Neko-gal. Arigato!  
  
No one to trust  
  
Chapter one: The mysterious stranger  
  
Iya raised her head up at the sky,watching the sun sink below the horizon. Her hands were stained with crimson blood and her amber hair danced to the zephyr. Her emerald-colored eyes shifted, side to side, as if she was looking for something.  
  
" If I eradicate an adequate amount of ningens, then she'll have to come," she whispered in her mind, standing up from her crouched position and the cadaver lying down on the floor. " I need to kill more."  
  
Meanwhile: The Sanzo-ikkou was passing through the thick forest. It was dusk already and they still hadn't reached the town. Hakkai moved the steering wheel along. "Yare, yare desu ne." Hakkai sighed, while looking across at the dim road, lit up with the illuminating headlights. Sanzo snorted, uttering, " Oi Hakkai, Why did you go this way? There could be peril in such a place". Hakkai smiled back at the monk. " Ano. This is just a shortcut, Sanzo" he explained, as he continued driving.  
  
The dark forest looked threatening. Oddly, it was as silent as a cemetery. Only the sound of the leaves bustling and the twigs braking could be heard, aside from the strong wind, blowing through the forest and making the foliage sway. It was an ominous and quiet night. Too quiet as a matter of fact  
  
Goku was sleeping and snoring stridently. Gojyo lay asleep too, but there was something bothering Sanzo and Hakkai keeping them from their slumber.  
  
The crickets didn't play their enticing song, and Sanzo swore that he saw something moving in the trees. "Hakkai, there's something in the trees." Sanzo told him. " Oh Sanzo, there's no need to be pessimistic." Hakkai replied, turning his head towards the blonde monk. Hakkai gave out a sigh still keeping a hint of agreement with his breath. "I envy those two. They feel at peace." He confessed, placing his eyes back on the road.  
  
Suddenly from the trees, the leaves began to move more impetuously. " Nani?! There's something up there!" Hakkai exclaimed. Sanzo stood up from hi seat and reloaded his shoreiju. He looked at the vegetation arched above his head and began shooting. His shots seemed to miss, for the movement continued, but more rapidly.  
  
"Tch. This is so difficult" he grunted, staring into the bowels of the treetops. He shot 3 more shots, and then reloaded again. " Did you get it?" Hakkai asked, concerned. " Keep driving! I just can't aim at it!" Sanzo reported, raising his hand and gun at the creature above "It's taking advantage of the surroundings!!!"  
  
Then Goku's nose began to twitch and Gojyo made a face. " A youkkai?" Goku asked waking up. "Seems like it" Gojy replied, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Goku, Gojyo, Why did you wake up?" Hakkai asked, turning his head around to look at the two. "We smelled the youkkai" Goku explained, while Gojyo nodded to the statement. " Now where is he?" Gojyo asked, rubbing his hands together.  
  
Goku raised his hand in the air, summoning his red staff to his palm. The nyoibo appeared and he grasped it. "Hold on tight" Hakkai warned, as he stepped on the gas pedal.  
  
3 shots were relesed into the air, but missed. Sanzo grimaced at the failure, as he reloaded his gun.  
  
Gojyo flung his shikiju at the branches, cutting one off. He grinned seeing the foot of the opposer. Goku jumped high above. "Doko?!" He asked, swinging his nyoibo at the youkkai, but the youkkai kicked Goku off the treetops.  
  
Luckuily he fell in the car. "Daijobu?" Hakkai asked, as Goku nodded his head. Sanzo shot a bullet when he saw Goku fall and hit the youkkai, but it seemed to miss. Finally Hakkai stopped the car. "What now?" Goku asked, already in his seat. "There's a road block," Hakkai informed pointing at the giant log in front of them.  
  
The antagonist jumped infront of the jeep, her amber hair flowing behind her and her face fixated in a malicious sort of way. "Konbanwa" the youkkai greeted. " A girl?" Hakkai wondered  
  
"Who are you?" Sanzo demanded. "Watashi wa Iya" She replied, grinning at them. "What do you want?" Goku asked waving a fist at her. " To kill you " she explined. " You'll never do that" Gojyo shot-back. "That's what you think" Iya replied, flashing her green eyes at them. Her amber hair rested behind her shoulders.  
  
"What's so important about our death?" Goku asked, jumping out of Hakuryu "Dose it matter? You're dead that's all that counts." Iya replied. The others followed and Hakuryu converted back into it's dragon form and perched on its masters's right shoulder. "kyuu." it cooed.  
  
"So, you think you, a girl, can beat us with no weapon?" Gojyo asked, arrogantly. She grinned innocently, like a child, still keeping malice plastered on her face. "People seem to underestimate me, but soon find themselves dead when it's to late" Iya sighed, curling her hands into fists.  
  
"Hmph. You are probably working for Kougaiji." Sanzo snorted, reloading his gun to intimidate her. "Kougaiji?! Hah! That weakling would likely be working for me!" Iya laughed menacingly. "Yamete kudasai, if you're fighting for no reason" Hakkai told her. Iya sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her temple. "I have an intention. Only a baka shall fight for nothing. It is useless," she announced to them, looking back at them, slowly opening her eyes. "There's this person who will come, if I am to kill enough ningens." "So, you're doing this to be stopped?" Gojyo asked, skeptically. "Hai" Iya replied. " Go to hell!!!" She threw a punch at him, but he dogged it. He jumped back, but she followed closely behind, she kicked him with her knee in the stomach. He clutched it, falling a few meters behind. "There's no use to underestimate this girl"he uttered to himself, standing up.  
  
Iya grinned, trying to punch Hakkai, her fist hit him, but he used the energy shield. Iya grimaced. "This'll take longer," she grumbled. Suddenly, using her bare hands, she ripped through the energy shield. She hit Hakkai with a thrust from her elbow .He fell to the ground, giving out a grunt of pain.  
  
Goku smashed his nyoibo at her, but she grabbed it, flinging it at Gojyo and the two of them fell back. "She is much stronger than Kougaiji!" Goku exclaimed, standing up from Gojyo.  
  
"Heh, Easy as pie!" she chuckled, smiling at her victory. "Die and go to hell!" Sanzo exclaimed, shooting at her.  
  
The amber-haired girl jumped in the air, as the bullet missed. Sanzo grunted. "Go to hell yourself you shit!" Iya retorted, uncoiling her fist, aiming her razor-sharp nails at him. He couldn't escape and her talons stabbed him in the chest. He jumped back, as her claws came out slowly, blood dripping from the wound she caused. "Damn you." Sanzo groaned.  
  
"There's nothing you 4 can do now." Iya announced. "Is it true? Are we gonna die?" Goku wondered, as thoughts began to pour in his mind. "Fuck it! This girl's too strong." Gojyo cursed, holding the shikiju in his hand.  
  
"Now die!" she exclaimed about to attack them. "YAMETE!!!" a voice suddenly interrupted. Iya turned around, her eyes buldged in shock at the sight of a person behind her. "Dare da?" Hakkai asked, in his head "Maybe she's her ally."  
  
"Chikso. How dare you do this?!" she asked, stepping closer. Her ebony boots moved through the soil. Iya got in a position ready to fight. "Or maybe not." Hakkai continued. "That must be her" Sanzo uttered, clutching the wound on his chest. "Her? Who?" Gojyo asked, grimacing. "It's just another youkkai" "Masaka. She smells like a ningen" Goku protested. "Oh! That's right." Hakkai realized, standing up, slowly. "Baka. It's the bastard she wanted to meet by killing people" Sanzo told them. "And I thought she was a youkkai too" Gojyo jeered. "Hmph" Sanzo snorted back.  
  
"I'm a youkkai killer and you know what's coming at you" the mysterious other girl said. "She wanted to be killed?" Goku asked. "No. That Iya girl wanted to kill her" Hakkai explained. "So, thy're friends, huh?" Gojyo confirmed, sarcastically. "You can say that" Hakkai replied, returning to his light-hearted smile.  
  
"Gomenasai, demo I'll continue my killing spree, later." Iya apologized and with that she disappeared. "Shit. She got away." the girl cursed, coldly. "Sumimasen, demo we don't understand what this is about" Hakkai announced, approaching her. "Huh? Oh. Gomenasai. This is my fault." The girl apologized. "Souka? How did this start?" Sanzo asked "It all started more the 5 years ago" she narrated. "We were childhood friends. We were both ningens, until one day Iya, as you've just met, killed a 1000 demons, single handedly, thus she became a youkai. I was frustrated by this and I decide to change her back, but I couldn't. So, I lost hope. I didn't like youkais. My whole family was killed by some and it began to get harder and harder to trust her. Finally, one day she went berserk the day the minus wave started and killed the whole village. I coulnd't take it antmore, so I left and began to kill youkais to soothe my melancholy. While killing them, I heard a rumor about a place where a strong power of transformation rests. So, I looked for her and she eventually heard about me too." "So? What's so important about transformation? "Gojyo asked. "I could return her back into a human" she explained.  
  
"Nani?!" Goku gasped in surprise. "How many times could the energy be used?" Hakkai asked. "As much as you want" she replied. "I heard that it could also be as strong as all the sutras combined." "Masaka! Then if Kougaiji gets hold of it, Gyumao could be revived." Sanzo muttered. "We gotta get there right away" Gojyo said. "The Sanzo-ikkou, huh?" she inquired. "Hai. Onegai. Show us the way." Hakkia pleaded. "I myself do not want Gyumao revived, and I also want my friend to be redeemed, dakara I promise to go with you" she vowed. "Yosh!" Goku exclaimed. ", but first who are you?" Sanzo asked. "Me? I'm Chiara" she replied. "Ikimaska?" Hakkia asked  
  
Cont.  
  
Author's note: Are you getting confused? Well, if you are, I'll explain it more in chapter 2. 


End file.
